


MoonFlower

by Copper_Wings



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings
Summary: The ice flower hung at head hight in front of Elora's door.





	MoonFlower

 

 

Nalistri wasn't that good at hiding. hide and seek had been his less favorite game as a child.  Mainly  because he had no one to play it with. Squashing dark memory of the past he peeks around the corner again. The hall way was still empty. The door was still shut and the ice flower still hung suspended at head hight  just  in front of the door. He huffs and put his back to the wall. The unwaivering gaze of his ancestors stared down at him from dark oil paintings hanging on the wall. He paids them no mind. He pulls at the sleeves of his robes, he hated these bulky things. They where lined with silver embroidery that itched like nobody business. He kept pulling the cuffs down so that they hang past his finger tips. The royal tailor kept "advising" him not to as it was stretching the fabric of the rest of the robes. But to the tailors dismay it had become a nervous tick.

 

Foot steps down the hall distract Nalistri form his fidgeting. He peeks around the corner again in time to see Elora walking to her room. She stretches her arms above her head and yarns. Nalistri blushes as her toned arms catch the light of the candles defining her bulging muscles. It was uncanny how her petite frame still remains feminine and yet she had arms that could snap a mans neck with a flick of her wrist. She squeaks and stretches out her back, sighing as something poped. Nalistri turns a shade darker at the sounds. Slipping back around the corner to collect himself. Elora's footsteps continue along the hall and come to a stop in front of her door. Nalistri frezes to the spot when he hears her gasp. A million reasons for her to reject the flower whizzed across his mind. He squeezes his eyes closed trying to stop his heart from exploding out of his chest. Gripping the wall for support he  gingerly  looks down the hall.

 

Elora stands in front of her door holding the ice flower  carefully  touching the petals, a soft smile on her face. She traces the out line of the petals admiring the frozen dew that crisped the edges. She tucks the flower behind one of her ears and pushes the door to her room open. Nalistri smiles to himself stand up strait and proud. His smile spreads into an almost mad grin as he clenches his ice hand into a fist and  barely  restrained punching the air in elation  . Elora's door is still open as he almost dances down the hall. He stops dead  just  outside it. He need to pass in front of the door to head to his own room. Did she  normally  leave her door open? He didn't know. He loitered for a moment to long, he almost screamed when Elora's voice slips out of the almost dark room,

 

"Are you going to darken my door way all night or are you going to come in and talk to me?" She asks her words teasing but Nalistri feels his blush return with a vengeance. He peeks around the door frame looking into the room before  slowly  ,  nervously , walking in.

 

"I,I,I, um I was  just  passing and I though, I mean I wondered If you, er, If you liked the flower or, or, it was to much. im sorry." He splutter out as he walks deeper into the room not looking up at her until he was a few feet away form her. Elora sits on the window seat bathed in moonlight. Her circlet almost glowing on her forehead. Her boots are on the floor beside the seat. She digs her toes into the plush cushions. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she looks out at the night sky over the spire. Nalistri had given her this room for the view. It looked out over the merchant district of the spire, by day the brightest and most active section of the city, and then out over the winter wonderland beyond the view edges by the dark foreboding forest that Elora loves. In the dark he could  just  make out the dark shape of the forest. Dark figure of the guards walked along the high walls, a consistent remind of their safety. when she didn't answer Nalistri stopped stuttering and looked out over his kingdom.  lights still glowed on the streets the occasional dark shadow walked along an ally way. "A city never  truly  sleeps." Nalistri felt his lips twitch upwards as he rememberer Paylar telling him this. He had been sat at his desk head held in his hands as she droped another pile of papers on his desk, the sun was peeking its head above the horizon.

 

 

Nalistri noticed that Elora wasn't looking at the city that she had onces saved. She was looking up at the stars in the dark sky. The window was beginning to frost so the view  was ringed by  a slight blue blur. She looked up at the sparkling sky with such wonder in her eyes that Nalistri  was compiled  to look up as well. The sky was beautiful. The moon hung in the sky like a gigantic pearl.  the stars sparked as if some mad jeweler had stitched thousands upon thousands of diamonds into black velvet  . Nalistri was quite  literally  star struck. He didn't notice Elora looking up at him and smiling  fondly . She tucked her legs next to her so there was room on the seat for two.

 

"Do your know any of them?" She asked. Nalistri started at her voice cutting though the silences of the room. He looked down at her  slightly  confused. "The constellations?" Elora clarified with a smile. Nalistri shook his head,

 

"No, i have never  really  had time to study the stars," He confessed, looking back up at the sky. Elora sits up  slightly  on the seat leaning forward. She takes his hand pulling him towards her, pushing him into the other seat. Nalistri put up no resistances sitting  carefully  in the space across from her. Their knees brush  slightly  on the small window seat. For onces Nalistri didn't blush but his heart did stutter when he reaffirmed his grip on her hand lacing his fingers with hers resting them over their touching knees. His eyes fixed on the sky above him. Elora sits back leaning agent the window frame.

 

"Do you want me to teach you?" She ask joining Nalistri in looking up. He looked down and sideways at her, a very slight blush gracing his cheeks again. He runs his thumb over her knuckles  softly .

 

"That would be nice," He said in an almost whisper. Elora grins, pointing at the window the heat form her finger fogging the glass  slightly. Nalistri looked up at the stars trying to follow where she is pointing.

 

"You see thoughts three stars in a triangle  just  above the horizon?" She asked. Nalistri turns more towards the window trying to locate the mentions stars. "Just  above that  really  tall tree about a mile in from the western edge of the forest." She directed. Nalistri scans the sky,

 

"Ha, yes. East of the northern watch tower? Where that guard is standing." He asks pointing with his ice hand. Elora nods moving her finger up a bit,

 

"You see that  really  big bright star star up and at a bit of an angle to the top of the triangle?" Nalistri who is following her nods. "Can you see the two sort of arms that come off it?" He nods again but  slowly ,

 

"One sort of goes out then arks up?" He asks drawing the way the stars join on the window leaving a line of frost. He drops his hand down to join his other. Elora grins squeezing his hand,

 

"Yep. Thats the constellation called Canis Major!" She says proudly . Nalistri looks back at her a small smile on his lips. He draws the shape of the constellation on the back of her hand with his ice one.

 

"Celestial for 'the greater dog'" He says. Elora nods,

 

"It represents the legend of Laelaps a dog that ran so fast that he could jump into the sky to hunt with the gods!"  she says with an exited wave of her hand. Nalistri's smile grew as he stored away the knowledge that Elora love the old legends. "Canis Major is one of the easiest to find because it has the brightens star in the sky at its center." Elora looks back at Nalistri catching him gazing at her  adoringly. It is her turn to blush. She looks back up at the sky, "Laelaps  is said  to be one of Orion’s hunting dogs. Because he is running behind Orion after Taurus the bull. See?" She sits up on her knees and points up near the top of the window dislodging their joined hands that now hang between them. Nalistri tries to peer out into the sky but the constellations is  slightly  out of his view. He leans to far forward and his head collided with he glass in the window with a comical bonk. Elora dissolves into a fit of giggles even Nalistri chuckles lifting his ice hand up to his head to check for a lump.

"You can see it from here," She says sitting back down. Nalistri leans as close as he dares to her trying to see the shape among the stars. After a few unsuccessful minutes of Nalistri fussing about on the seat Elora huffs. "You know its easier to view the starts on your back," She says patting her lap. Nalistri blushes  slightly  contemplating his options and how he could play this. He thinks up some witty things to say and then dismisses all them for bing to crass. In the time it takes him to think this all through Elora takes matters into her own hands. She lets go of his hand reaching out and taking a hand full of his robes pulling him forward. Nalistri felt his heart jump into his throat. Was she going to kiss him? She had kissed him before. After the chased peck she had given him before leaving the day before. He had promised himself that he would kiss her first, next. Her grip was up by the collar of his robes meaning she had complete control of him as she pulled him towards her. Nalistri was sure she was about to kiss him she tugged on his collar  sharply  pulling him head first into her lap. Elora giggled  loudly  as he squirmed around trying to sit back up. She put a calming hand on his back and he stops struggling. She  eventually  gets him to settle lying on his back with his head resting in her lap. his face is almost purple he was blushing so much. Nalistri heart is still trying to escape though his mouth and his eye are squeezed shut. His ice hand is curled  into a fist against his chest. Elora places a hand on ether side of his face stroking his cheek with one thumb.  Nalistri began to calm  slowly  cracking his eyes open and looking up at Elora's smiling face the ice flower still sitting behind her ear an open clam on her. He gives her a nervous smile in return. She looks back out the window and Nalistri has to admit he can see more from this potion.  Elora take one hand away from his face to point up at a constellation that looks  vaguely  like a man but with no arms or head. He listener to Elora talk about how Orion was a mighty hunter, how he is forever chasing the bull Taurus across the sky with his hunting dogs in tow  . All the stress from the past day seems to melt away as with one hand Elora points at the stars and the other holds his head  gently  stroking his cheek. His breathing evens out and he  shyly  leans into Elora's touch bringing his own hand up to cup hers kissing her palm softly. She looks down at him and he blushes braking eye contact. Elora smiles and leans down to give an equally gentle kiss to his forehead. They smile at each other. Feeling his heart beat getting out of hand again Nalistri coughs and looks away awkwardly,

 

"So, wheres this bull that the hunter and his dogs are chasing," He whispered trying to stop his voice from cracking. Elora sighs sadly but looks back up at her tapestries of diamonds and begin to tell him the legend of Taurus pointing out the characters as she spoke.

The next morning the maids down in the kitchen gossip as they chop and slice vegetables and meat for the spires breakfast. The cook complains about he husband and children to the Baker who stacks fresh bread on to a shelf nodding along sympathetically. The serving staff stand in a line along the clear side of the main table polishing the cutlery in companionable silences. But no one talks about how during the night the quite voices of lady Elora and Lord Nalistri could  be heard  talking about the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> any suggestions are welcomed gratefully.


End file.
